PROJECT SUMMARY The UCSD Genetics Training Program (GTP) is designed to provide advanced training in Genetics and Genomics to predoctoral students beginning in their second graduate year. While several degree-granting umbrella programs at UCSD include genetics or genomics research, GTP is uniquely the point of integration across programs and builds both lateral and vertical cohorts of PhD students interested in the history, practice and future applications of Genetics and Genomics in life and health sciences. Mentor laboratories encompass a broad range of basic science and clinical/translation research and span a range of organisms?including microbial, plant, experimental animal, and human subjects?but share a focus on genetic, epigenetic and genomic mechanisms and approaches. Students who have committed to thesis research in one of these laboratories enter the GTP and may be selected for support by this training grant. The GTP curriculum cuts across traditional graduate programs in participating schools, divisions and departments. GTP students take graduate core courses in Genetics and Quantitative Methods and participate in a weekly journal club during graduate years 2-4. The journal club includes rotating topics in contemporary genetics or classic, landmark papers relevant to the intellectual development of the field. GTP students select quarterly topics in consultation with participating faculty. Journal club papers and discussion are used to assess methods and logic, experimental design, data analysis, and responsible conduct of research in additional to the quarterly research topics around which they are selected. A program-wide annual retreat, organized by year 5 students and a standing faculty committee, includes invited outside keynote speakers, research presentations by program faculty and students. GTP has more than 30-40 students training in any given year, for whom we are requesting 16 training grant slots.